The advantages of biofeedback devices are well known. By monitoring the muscle activity of the user, and providing a sensory indication of that activity, the user can learn to isolate and improve the functioning of the muscles being monitored. As a result, EMG biofeedback devices have been used for many years to help injured persons regain strength and the function of muscle groups that have impaired functionality.
Conventional EMG biofeedback devices consist of sensors applied to the body of the user adjacent the muscle area to be monitored, and a meter or similar device which displays the electrical activity of the sensor. Conventionally, as the sensed muscle activity increases, the connected meter provides an increased reading. By watching the meter the user can tell when the muscle is being contracted properly, and learn to properly control the muscle, on a repetitive basis.
EMG biofeedback devices have been used to treat urinary incontinence caused by loss of muscle tone and function. Some physical therapists utilize a small portable EMG unit with surface electrodes, along with a home exercise program, to improve problems associated with urinary incontinence.
While portable EMG biofeedback devices are currently available on the market, those devices are designed to operate in more of a clinical environment where the output meter readings are observed and correlated with muscle activity on a substantially continuous basis. As a result, it is typically difficult for a user to engage in other activities while the EMG biofeedback device is being used. Moreover, user may have little interest in using a biofeedback device which provides no entertainment value, may require constant attention to effectively utilize, and precludes completion of other tasks while the device is in use. As a result, while existing devices adequately function as EMG biofeedback units, their acceptance is limited.
The present invention addresses these deficiencies by allowing the EMG biofeedback unit to be used in a manner that does not require visual monitoring, may form a portion of an entertainment unit, and does not impede the user's ability to engage in other tasks without sacrificing the ability to monitor muscle activity. The present invention permits the biofeedback to be communicated to the user in a variety of different ways which are more advantageous to the use, enjoyment and effectiveness of the EMG biofeedback device.